The Season of fillies
by Guestspirit
Summary: I own the four ocs that are mentioned here but nothing else. Enjoy my songs and tell me what you think.
1. Wandering Blizzard

The Season of fillies

This is going to be four separate chapters each dedicated to the seasons and four oc ponies that I made for each.

I don't own My Little Ponies

This is the chapter of the colt Wandering Blizzard

* * *

 _Oh, no pony can know_

 _For they cannot see_

 _That the beauty of winter_

 _Lies within meeeeeee_

 _But they do not know its panic_

 _They do not know its curse_

 _Everywhere I go_

 _The blizzard will get worse_

 _I miss the days of past_

 _Where I was with my brothers_

 _Oh, Spring, Summer, and Fall_

 _They could bring cheer like no other_

 _We use to run in circles_

 _And made the world blur_

 _And as long as we had each other_

 _We did not care where we were_

 _But now I cannot see them_

 _As I am now bound to my trail_

 _My curse will always bring a_

 _Blizzard without fail_

 _I wish I was with my brothers_

 _And not out here alone_

 _But unless I want the snow to kill_

 _I must always travel_

 _On my ownnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn._


	2. Drifting Pollen

The Season of fillies 2

This is going to be four separate chapters each dedicated to the seasons and four oc ponies that I made for each.

I don't own My Little Ponies

This is the chapter of the colt Drifting Pollen

* * *

 _Oh what a pain_

 _What a reputation to uphold_

 _I must help the flowers every where_

 _And free them of the cold_

 _I carry spring_

 _It's seen as full of cheer_

 _But then why am I sad_

 _Even if it's here_

 _I know why_

 _It's cause my brothers are not_

 _Oh I miss you Summer, Fall, and Winter_

 _Even the times we fought_

 _Oh I can't catch a break_

 _I have a ton of work_

 _I have to bring back_

 _Spring to the earth_

 _But as I look back_

 _I wish for the days_

 _When I was with you, and_

 _All we did was play_

 _Oh, I wish I could go back_

 _To the time I was filled with glee_

 _Instead of having to_

 _Take spring around_

 _For all eternity_


	3. Heat Wave

The Season of fillies 3

This is going to be four separate chapters each dedicated to the seasons and four oc ponies that I made for each.

I don't own My Little Ponies

This is the chapter of the colt Heat Wave

* * *

 _The time of summer_

 _Is when you can relax_

 _But when it comes to me_

 _I can never slack_

 _I have to keep on moving_

 _I cannot take a break_

 _For if I do that than_

 _The plants life would be at stake_

 _I have to lead the sun's rays_

 _To keep it evenly spread_

 _If I don't then the heat_

 _Would make everypony dead_

 _Oh I miss the life I had_

 _Where I hung out with my brothers_

 _For even when times got tough_

 _We would still have each other_

 _Oh, we would run around in circles_

 _Not caring where we were_

 _We would laugh and be happy_

 _As life would begin to blur_

 _But now a days_

 _I can barely catch my breath_

 _I need to make sure summer_

 _Appears where spring has left_

 _Oh, how I wish_

 _I did not have this fate_

 _Oh why did I rush to grow up_

 _When I could have been able_

 _To waittttttt!_


	4. Autumn Wind

The Season of fillies 4

This is going to be four separate chapters each dedicated to the seasons and four oc ponies that I made for each.

I don't own My Little Ponies

This is the chapter of the colt Autumn Wind

* * *

 _Oh, no pony can know_

 _The pain that I feel_

 _Not even my brothers could_

 _Ever help me heal_

 _I am on my own_

 _With a job of little worth_

 _My season is seen unimportant_

 _While the others are needed to be part of earth_

 _Oh, I need somepony beside me_

 _Who can raise my spirit again_

 _Like when I was young and with my brothers_

 _As we ran in circles like the greatest of friends_

 _But now all I do is_

 _Change the colors of the trees_

 _It's like I can't do anything else_

 _That others can do with ease_

 _My brothers must be happy_

 _Their seasons are so much better than mine_

 _Winter, Spring, and Summer are needed to live_

 _And mine is just there to_

 _Passsssssss the timeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

* * *

If anyone wants to turn these 4 chapters into a story, please let me know so I may fill in the blanks on what the fillies look like. In the mean time, here are their cutie marks, (in order by the chapters):

1\. A blizzard with snowflakes in it

2\. Pollen leaving a flower

3\. A corner of the sun with sunbeams leaving it

4\. Autumn leaves floating on a breeze


End file.
